Regret
by twilly17103
Summary: Jinora has always had a crush on Mako. Her romantic novels greatly influence her mind to have strong feelings for the firebender. But Korra is in a relationship with Mako? "You must think before you do something you might regret." Not what you think it is. One shot.


**Greetings everyone! This would officially be the second story that would be posted by myself on here. I must say this first, the story was inspired by a headcanon I saw. To be exact, "legend of Korra headcanon #22". Don't search it up yet if you want to read the story! Anyway, kudos to who ever made that. I dedicate this story to you for the inspiration. I hope that this story at least is "enjoyable."**

**Just so everyone knows, there is total Character death in here. Total-death of a character. That also means that this story will also be a tad bit "dark", in sense. You'll know what I mean, and the sarcasm implied there.  
**

**This time, I don't own anything here. Characters, locations and everything except the plot belong to Bryke. The plot belongs to an "Amon"ymous (sorry! Totally worth it though) person. **

* * *

I_ remember my first crush on a boy. He was a young, brave firebender that Korra befriended during her pro-bending days…_

"Bolin, do you know where Korra went?" I asked casually. Bolin and Mako were sitting in the shade of a tree. This summer in Republic City was the hottest in 50 years.

"Oh, yeah Nora', she's over with Ikki and Meelo." The earthbender said while pointing at the rotating gates the Avatar practiced at.

_As much as I didn't want to admit it at the time, Korra wasn't a very good airbender. She charged right in, not letting the winds take her…_

"Okay, thanks Bolin!" I said while sprinting toward the loud crashing sounds and frustrated yells.

_I was always much too shy around boys to talk to Mako directly. So I would go to Korra and talk to her about him. I knew that she had feelings for him too; so I tried to keep our conversations away from an awkward level…_

"Koooooorrrraaaa!" I yelled as I approached the frustrated mess Korra was in.

"Ugh! I airbent Amon away! Why can't I do it now?" Korra yelled, her nostrils flared and I thought I saw steam coming from her ears, literally.

I saw her current volatile mood and slowly started backing away. It's best not to mess with Korra when she's angry. My escape attempt was foiled when she turned to face me.

"Hey Nora'! What is it you wanted to talk about?" Her voice was so calm in contrast to 10 seconds earlier that I stood in silence.

"Hello? Jinora, are you there?" Korra said while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Uh…yeah…Can I talk to you for a second?"

_Korra knew I had a crush on her boyfriend, you could tell by her smug smile every time I talked to her about Mako. She thought it was cute. I remember her snicker every time Mako talked to me, a 'I know something you don't' kind of snicker. I don't think she ever told Mako about my crush though._

"Suuuurre Nora'. I'll talk with you." Korra said while shooing my sibling away. Once we were sure that my loud-mouthed sister was gone, we leaned against a rock and shielded our eyes from the sun. "What do you want to know about Mako today?"

I blushed wildly and averted my face in the opposite direction of hers. I could already tell she was smiling. "Who said it was going to be about Mako? This time it's about…Bolin! Yeah, Bolin!" I cringed slightly; I couldn't even convince myself, let alone Korra.

"Oh be quiet, I could tell you were lying by the color of your face!" Korra said. My façade was up, so I turned back towards the Avatar I looked at as an older sister.

"Fine…You caught me." I admitted with crossed arms. Korra responded by fist pumping the air with her normal cocky expression.

"Sorry Nora', I know you to well. So what is it you wanted to know?" Korra said. She relaxed herself and lay down on the ground.

"Well…is he a good kisser?" I asked abruptly. It was awkward enough asking her about her boyfriend, saying it in like Ikki would lessens the awkwardness factor.

Korra gave her signature 'all knowing smile' and watched me shift around. "Well Nora', getting into the personal stuff now?"

_I was always visibly uncomfortable with talking about Mako to Korra. I shifted around constantly and cringed when Korra chuckled at my uneasiness. I couldn't blame her for chuckling, not even today, I bet I looked hilarious. But it was all worth it at the time to know more about Mako…_

"Remind me to talk to Bolin about this instead of you…" I said coldly. Instead of being offended, Korra laughed a little more.

"Believe it or not, that would be worse than talking with me! I'm not sure he would help you as much as I do. And to answer your question, yes, Mako is a great kisser."

_Bolin was a good guy. He was nice, brave, and certainly one of the funniest people I had ever met. Sometimes I wonder why I never got a crush on him and not his brooding brother, fate would play its cards differently though. Bolin trusted me, I trusted him. I'm not sure he trusts me as much today though. I don't blame him…_

I blushed at Korra's revelation about Mako's kissing skills. No doubt she thought that was adorable and starting chuckling again. I regrettably returned from my fantasy land and huffed. Korra stopped her laughing and patted my head.

"I'm sorry Jinora for laughing. It's just that I find you having a crush on Mako absolutely adorable! Is he the first guy you've liked?"

I nodded sheepishly and Korra looked around for Ikki, who liked to listen in on our conversations.

"Well Nora', if there is anything else you want to know, you know who you can ask!" Korra said while running to rejoin the bending brothers in the shade. I sighed and walked back inside the house with my head down.

_I recall being so incredibly jealous of Korra at one point. She always got to spend so much time with Mako. I think she thought my little crush would go away with time. It never did…_

"Jinora, are you ready to go?" Mom yelled throughout the building. I brushed my hair and straightened my dress before running to join the rest of my family on the ferry. We were invited to another Gala in commemoration of Amon's defeat last week. I originally didn't want to go. But Korra told me that Mako was going to attend, and my decision made a full 180. We arrived at the Gala in a large group consisting of my dad, mom, Meelo, Ikki and I. Korra, Bolin, Asami, and Mako also came with us. We looked like we were going on a field trip to Northern Water Tribe as a part of a school project. I wore a yellow-gold dress with a ribbon around my waist as a belt. Mom helped me put it together, saying that those colors were the colors of the traditional Air Nomads. Mako wore a dark gray suit and a white bow tie. He still had his red scarf too. His hair looked like they tried to fix it into something more formal, but gave up in frustration, and then they tried to make it look like it did earlier. I didn't pay attention to what anyone else was wearing, they didn't matter. Korra wore some sort of blue dress, Asami wore some red dress. I didn't care; I only cared about the dashing firebender of the Fire Ferrets.

_I remember that Gala where Korra was commended for defeating Amon. We were all invited. I recall staying in the side lines the entire time, watching everyone else dance and have fun. I watched Bolin and Asami dance together, that was interesting. I eyed Korra and Mako dancing together slowly. They had their foreheads leaning on each other; I remember how romantic I thought it was, and how jealous I was. That is, until Korra decided to play a trick on me…_

"Wait…what is Korra doing?" I mumbled while watching Korra and Mako stop dancing after she looked at me. Her 'knowing' smile returned when she saw me watching them dance. She leaned in on Mako and whispered something into his ear. He seemed to be looking for someone, and stopped his search when he saw me on the other side of the room. He smiled and walked toward me slowly. "That traitor…" I said quietly. I was going to continue my mini-rant but was stopped when I saw Mako standing arms-reach in front of me.

"Korra said you needed someone to dance with, may I?" He said as he held his hand out. I blushed and grabbed it slowly. Mako walked us out to the dance floor and took my hand in his and put his other hand on my side.

_The contact with him was like heaven, I still don't even remember half the dance itself. I just remember staring deeply into his amber eyes until the music stopped_. _Then my little piece of heaven was ripped from me as he bowed and walked back to Korra. I remember waving slowly back, I was stunned! I didn't talk to Mako very often from shyness, but dancing with him was a wholly different experience. The rest of that night went by so fast that the next thing I knew, Korra was helping me undress so I could get my night-clothes on…_

"So Nora', how was it with Mako?" Korra asked as she removed a pin from my hair.

I didn't even think twice about my answer, it came to me immediately. "It was amazing! It was probably the best moment of the month!"

"I better watch out, I seem to have some competition!" Korra joked as she untied my bow. I giggled and proceeded to get my pajamas on, thinking about the night's events.

_Korra thought my little crush would go away with enough time. Oh how she was wrong. I harbored my feelings for Mako as he and Korra got married seven months after that unforgettable Gala event. I remember watching him standing in the front of the Air Temple, a red tint on his face as Korra walked down the aisle. I couldn't help but feel jealous for her at the time, I imagined myself walking down that aisle instead of her. I would be walking toward the man of my dreams, that man with the red scarf. She was the Avatar; she could have any man she wanted! I didn't know why she chose the man I had a crush on…_

"You may kiss the bride."

Everyone in the crowd clapped excitedly as Mako bent down to Korra's level and kissed her on the lips. Everyone clapped, mom, dad, Korra's parents, Bolin and Asami (who are planning their wedding date for next month), Katara and Zuko. Everyone clapped except for me. I watched the kiss unfold like it was a nightmare, by sitting in complete silence.

_I was twelve years old at the time of that wedding. I might have been a little young to have such strong feelings for Mako, but those romantic novels really influenced my mind. The ensuing party after the wedding was one to remember. Korra got drunk out of her mind and Mako had to literally drag her home. Bolin and Asami drank a little too much and I'm pretty sure they ended up in the same room together afterwards, if you know what I mean. Two months passed painfully slow. I remember not seeing Mako as much as before, since him and Korra moved out and bought their own apartment in the city. But when I did see Korra for the first time since the wedding party, it wasn't on good terms…_

"Mom, Ikki is mes-…"

I stopped in the doorway to mom's room like I got hit with a rock. Korra was sitting on my mom's bed crying, with dad, Mako and mom all trying to comfort her. They didn't see me there so I froze in place.

"I-I was hoping-..."

"Shh Korra, it's not your fault." Dad said as he hugged the crying Avatar. "These things are out of our control."

Korra only seemed to cry harder at dad's words. I almost never saw her cry. She always painted herself as the headstrong girl who doesn't feel sad emotions! I had to know what was causing her to act this way, but I didn't want to make my presence known in fear of being scolded for eavesdropping. I stood where I was and continued to listen to the sobs of those closest to me.

"It's okay Korra." Mom spoke now in her familiar calm motherly tone. "Some people just aren't meant to have children; it doesn't mean that your relationship with Mako will get any weaker." As much as mom tried to sound strong, I could tell that she was pained for the girl. Mako tightened his hug on his wife and whispered inaudible words into her ear. But before anything else happened Dad began walking towards the door. Luckily for me his head was down, so I raced down the hallway to avoid being caught.

_Through Bolin, I found out the next day that Korra was unable to have children. It had something to do with her uterus being oddly shaped. Apparently she had an extremely low chance of becoming pregnant, so low that it's nearly impossible. Believe me, I felt sorry for her. She stayed at the island for the next couple of days and when I saw her, she was crying or had evidence of crying. But for some odd reason I couldn't help but feel slightly happy that she had that problem. It allowed a chance for Mako to see her as a "dead-end" and I could steal his heart. After thinking that, I remember crying myself to sleep for how bad of a person I was. Korra seemed to regain minuscule happiness after a couple of days of morbid depression and she took Mako back with her to the apartment. My previous sadness for being a bad person was quickly overwhelmed with jealously when they announced they would be traveling the world. Korra apparently had to take Mako with her! I remember thinking "Couldn't she go alone? She's the Avatar! She can't have a hot firebender guy with her out on her peacemaking journeys! She can leave him here with a certain lonely airbender!"…_

"When will you be back?" Bolin asked with tears in his eyes. He was always really close to Korra, but losing his brother too? That was a double hit to the heart.

"I don't know Bo" Korra said. She looked to be holding tears back. She was strong though, the only time I can remember seeing her cry was that whole fiasco with the 'not being able to have a baby' thing. "But I promise you we will be back." The Avatar brought her former teammate into a hug. Asami and Mako quickly joined in. I can admit it was a rather sad sight to see. The new team Avatar is splitting in half for the longest time yet. Bolin has never been away from his brother this long before, same with Mako. I felt the sudden urge to go up and comfort the sad firebender. While I didn't do that, I did approach the group.

"I'm sorry you guys are so sad, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" I weakly said. The eyes of the group came onto me with sad smiles. Asami reached her hands out and pulled me into the hug. The five of us sat it an eerie silence, the only sounds being the ruckus of the nearby city and the subtle sobs of the group.

_Being separated from Mako for so long gave me resentment for Korra. "It was her fault why he wasn't here. If she hadn't come to Republic City, then Mako could be mine!" My mind was filled with these thoughts for the entire time Korra was gone. I remember fantasizing at night about Mako coming home and swooping me off my feet in marriage. Of course that was because of the romantic novels, I loved those books! They were so interesting and each one ended in a happy way. After three years of long journeys around the world, Korra and Mako finally returned to Republic City. Unfortunately for me, during those three years I developed a near-hatred for the girl I once thought of as a sister. It's sad to think of now, but back then when I thought of Korra; I clenched my fist in rage…_

"Guys!" Bolin yelled as he sprinted throughout the Temple. "Guys! Korra and Mako are home!"

That got everyone's attention. Soon the entire population of Air Temple Island was sitting on the dock watching for the ferry. I had gotten my airbender tattoos a couple of months before. Luckily for me I was allowed to keep my hairstyle, only the tip of the arrow shown on my forehead. Ikki was much more mellowed out than before. She can hold a decent conversation with me and dad while we talk about the cities politics.

"I can't wait to hear all the stories they have to tell!" Mom said. She patted Rohan's head and held the toddler against her side.

We already had heard a lot about Korra and Mako's deeds around the world. They stopped a revolt in the Fire Nation through a singular riveting speech given by Korra. That story made headlines around the world. They also paid a visit to the Southern Air Temple on the anniversary of Aang's death, also known as Korra's birthday. At least once a month the front pages of newspapers all over Republic City contained some random story about the Avatar and her husband. It only made my jealousy worse. The ferry came into sight through the mid-morning fog of the autumn season. Standing at the very front of it was a blue figure and a black figure. As they got closer, the black figure grew a red line across the top of it. The blue figure had furs wrapped around its waist. I sighed once I realized it was their ferry. I wanted to see Mako, not Korra.

"BROOOOOO!" Bolin's yell pierced the sky as he jumped in the air. The ferry barely docked and Korra and Mako were already being crushed by the earthbender. Asami ran up to join them soon after. Ikki and Meelo then jumped into the hug. I was the last one to wrap my arms in the group. I tried to get as close to Mako as possible, but the others blocked me. I had to settle with hugging Mako with Meelo between us. We sat in that place for an unknown amount of time until we noticed their faces turning blue. That's all it took for us to back off laughing all the way. Dad approached Korra, who actually bowed when she saw him! I never thought I would see the day. But she quickly followed it with a tight hug around him. I noticed something about Korra. She had much more scars along her body. She had a light scar along her left cheek that started below her eye and ended an inch out from her mouth. That was the most noticeable one. Once she hugged me, with whom I reluctantly returned, I noticed another scar on the back of her neck. This one went down into the back of her shirt, who knows how bad it really is.

Mom speaking broke my from my trance of studying Korra's scarred face. "How long will you guys stay here?"

My fist clenched when I saw Mako kiss Korra on her unscathed cheek. "We were thinking about staying at the Temple until we save up enough money for an apartment again." Mako said politely, he always was the charmer…"That is, if it's okay with you and your husband?"

Dad let out a hearty laugh. I hadn't heard that laugh in a long time. "Of course, you and Korra are always welcome here. Stay as long as you like!"

_Looking back now, letting Korra stay in the same house as me was a bad idea. But my dad had good intentions. He never knew what would become of my relationship with Korra..._

"Hey mom?" I said walking in to the kitchen. Mother was cooking a meal for the family, and even managed to get a hold of some seal meat for Korra. Of course she is hiding it from Dad; he tries his best to enforce the 'vegetarian regime.' Korra coined that name long ago. Back before my current grudge.

"Yes dear? Interested in learning how to cook water tribe food?"

I rub the back of my head nervously and chuckle. "Uh, no…Remember that story you told Korra a long time ago about how you got dad to fall in love with you?"

Mom tapped the wooden spoon on the counter while she tried to remember the exact story; I assume she tells a lot about her younger days. "Ah yes! How I confessed my love for him, and the rest is history?"

I nodded eagerly. "Okay, thanks mom!" With that I ran off. In the corner of my eye I saw mom's puzzled look and I swore I heard her say "I didn't even get to tell the story…"

That was it though. I had settled it inside of my head. I would get Mako away from…Korra… and confess my love (yes, love, I know its love now, no longer a crush) to him. Then the rest will be history! I ran down the hallway using airbending to increase my speed.

"Mako…I have to find…Mako!" I chanted as I ran throughout the island, looking for my soon-to-be lover. Soon enough I found him and Korra in the Bison stables.

"Of course she is with him…" I mumble to myself. I fake a cough to get their attention on me. They both look at me and smile.

"Hello Nora'! We were just feeding Oogi here. Care to join?" Korra asked.

_I hate to think that all I thought about at the time was hatred for her. But I can't hide that I did. I wish I hadn't hated her so much…_

"No need Korra. If you would be so kind, I would like to speak to Mako alone please." I said in a regal voice. Korra looked surprised but smiled anyway. She kissed Mako and left us, but not without rubbing my hair out-of-place. I scoffed and brushed it back with my hand. Mako leaned against one of the wooden beams in the stable and petted Oogi's fur.

"So Nora', what's on your mind? Do you need any guy-advice?"

I blushed and giggled like I was ten again, now it was going to be ironic! "Uh, no, but it is along the lines of a guy!" I began closing the distance between us until he was arm's length away. He narrowed his eyes and smiled at the same time.

"So who is it?" He asked innocently.

I took a deep breath and looked him in the caring, amber eyes that were unique to him. "Mako…it's you…" I said abruptly. He looked taken aback by this. Staring at me with wide eyes, I took this as a sign to continue. "I've had a crush on you since I was eleven. All of that time that you took away from Republic City got me thinking about something very important to me." I grabbed his hand in my own. He backed up a little as I got closer but I stuck my grip on his hand. "I love you. I love everything about you. Your eyes, your hair, your voice, everything, I think we are perfect for each other!"

I stared into his eyes as I leaned in closer to his face. He looked panicked as I got closer and closer. Close enough that I could smell the distinctive scent of fire that was only his. His eyes darted to the right and it looked like he saw an opening. He jumped and escaped my death grip. It was his turn to take a deep breath.

"Jinora, I'm sorry. But I don't feel the same about you. My heart belongs to Korra and hers to mine. I know now that you have had this crush for a long time, and I'm sorry about that too. If I would have known that I would have said something earlier so that it didn't drag out this long."

I dropped my head in shame and kept my eyes away from his. I felt the warm touch of his hand on my face and I returned my gaze to his eyes.

"Don't worry Jinora, there's a guy or girl out there for everyone. You'll find your special person someday, I promise." He said that with such a sincere smile that I nearly started crying.

_Little did he know, I thought I had already found that special someone. His name was Mako…_

"Thanks Mako." I said as I ran out of the building. I passed Korra on the way but brushed my way past her, ignoring her calling of my name. I had a plan now; I saw it in one of my novels. All I had to do was wait for nightfall.

_Thinking back to that night, I was such an idiot. Still today I don't know what got into me…_

I stood on the edge of the cliff Korra used to go to when she needed to think.

"This is for us, Mako…"

As I let slowly lean over the edge and allow myself to fall. I think back to the book I got this from. Two people were secretly in love, but neither wanted to admit it. Finally one of them got the courage to confess their feelings to the other, only to get turned down. The other person was very confused and thought that he was in love with someone else. He didn't want to admit his feelings. Very distraught, the brave person killed herself. The confused man regretted his actions when he found the girl dead, and spent the rest of his life mourning the loss of his loved one. But when he died in his old age, he was finally reunited with his lover in the Spirit World. They lived out the rest of eternity in pure joy from each other's company. I knew that Mako loved me. Just like in the story, he just needs a little 'push' to realize his feelings for me. Just like in the story, we will live happily ever after. As I fell closer to the rock faces below the cliff, I felt the wind blowing against my skin. My natural element seeing me to my death, symbolic in sense…

That is until I'm caught by a wave that appears out of nowhere. Before I can react, I fade into unconsciousness from the shock of the situation…

"Mako! She did this because of _that_?"

"I didn't know she would go this far!"

Two distinct voices reigned around me. Immediately I recognized who they belonged too. Korra and Mako were arguing about something. I didn't know where I was but I assumed it was my room. Instead of revealing that I'm awake, I wanted to see how this fight played out. I kept my eyes closed as they bickered.

"I'm sorry Korra! I would have done things much differently if I had known she was going to do _that_!"

"_Great!"_ I thought. _"He's already regretting it! The plan is working! Maybe I didn't have to die?"_

"It's okay Mako; let's just wait until she wakes up. Then we can find out what would drive her to do that."

I gritted my teeth. Of course Korra was doing that! They must have noticed my reaction, I heard Korra gasp. Now a hand is on my own, but I couldn't find out who it belonged to without opening my eyes. Reluctantly I opened my eyes. Turns out, it was Korra who had her hand on mine. I jerked away and kept my sight away from theirs.

"Jino-"

I shot up and eyed both of them. "No." My instant reaction to the Avatar's speech shocked them. They gawked and watched me worriedly. It was still dark outside, so I suspect it was only a couple of hours since my attempt on my life. "I want to speak to each of you separately. Mako, you first."

Korra looked hurt but respected my wishes and left the room. Mako didn't say anything; he just stared at me while pulling a chair up to my bed. I was forced to talk first…

"How do you feel about me now?" Blunt and to the point, I like my choice of words already.

"I feel terrible! I made you try to jump off a cliff! If Korra wasn't there, I don't know what I would have done!"

I narrowed my eyes at the firebender in front of me. "So it was Korra who saved me…" I spat out. He nodded and hid his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry Jinora. I never meant for you to do this. You shouldn't do that over anyone. Not me, not Korra, not anybody."

"You still haven't answered my question…" I pushed. He lifted his hands from his face and looked at me.

"How do you feel about me now?" I repeated. He sat up straight and began patting his clothes down nervously.

Instead of answering he ignored the question entirely. "Why did you do that to yourself Nora'? There was no way it was because of me…was it?"

I grabbed his hand in my own and sent the best smile I could conjure. "Yes, I did it for us. You'll understand someday."

Mako seemed to catch what I meant by that. He stood up with his mouth agape. He looked like he was about to cry. "I think it's Korra's turn to talk…" He said in a near whisper. With that Mako left the room. I had to strain to hear what he said to his wife.

"She did! She jumped because of me!" Mako yell-whispered in the hallway.

"No." I heard Korra say. I could imagine her face now, sad but determined. She used that face a lot in the past. "It can't be because of you, I'll find out why she did this. You just go get yourself a glass of water. I'll join you in a few minutes."

_I wish now that Korra didn't tell Mako to leave. It would have ended differently…_

Soon enough the 'all-powerful Avatar' walked into my room with a depressed expression. She sat down on the edge of my bed and began to tear up. "Nora'." She whispered so that only I could hear just in case anyone was outside the room. "Why did you do it?"

I crossed my arms and huffed. "Why do you care…?" I hissed.

Korra looked seriously hurt at this. I almost felt bad, almost…

"Because, I care about you! I care about you so much that I didn't tell Tenzin and Pema about what you tried to do." Despite hating Korra at this moment, she was still a funny person. It was true, I hate to imagine what dad would have done if he found out I tried to commit suicide. "But…why Jinora? Why…" Korra asked between sobs.

I finally broke. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I shot to my feet on the bed and glared at her. "Because of you! You are getting in the way of Mako and I!" I yelled at her. I no longer cared about who hears it now. Korra put her hand to her mouth and stood up next to me. She was about to pull me into a hug before I jerked away.

"Is that what this was about? I'm sorry Jinora! I-I thoug-"

I swiped my hand in the air to interrupt her, something I learned from dad when he gets angry. "No! You thought wrong! You're why I can't live a happy life with the man I love! You took him away from me for three years! Three, years, Korra!"

She stared at me with teary eyes as I scolded her.

_I was such an idiot; I would give my life 1000 times over to take back my actions of that day…_

My eyes caught a ceremonial knife my dad gave to me. Avatar Aang gave it to him in congratulations of his mastery in airbending; apparently it was an ancient artifact that the original Air Nomads used to shave their heads. It will have to do…

"I wanted to kill myself to get him to love me, but it seems another action must be taken in order for our love to be complete…" I reached for the knife and tackled Korra on the ground. Her shriek was silenced by my hand over her mouth. "Ironic, eh Korra?" I whispered into her terrified blue eyes. "You're about to die with something Aang gave my dad…."

_I hate myself for what I did to her. I don't even want to describe it, but Mako was walking back when he saw me do…the deed. He pulled me off the bleeding Avatar and swiped the knife from my hand, making sure to throw it out of the room. He yelled at the top of his lungs for my parents. I remember staring in shock at what I had just done. I stabbed my best friend…because I was jealous of a boy…Soon enough dad did run in. His face turned as pale as his paperwork when he saw Korra on the ground, Mako crying and me staring at the pool of blood on the ground. Healers were immediately brought in, but it was too late. Korra was dead from a single stab wound to the heart. I can feel myself starting to cry now. I still can't believe I would do such a thing. I remember breaking down in tears on the bed as they dragged Mako away from her body so they could attempt to heal her. Dad comforted me and gently took me from the room. Within the hour, Mako explained to my parents what he saw me doing at the Cliffside. I remember mom crying loudly while dad held her tight. I watched secretly through the window as Mako broke down again when he told them that it wasn't equilist who murdered Korra, but me. Mom immediately dismissed it while dad was speechless. For the first time I ever saw him, dad was completely stumped and silent. Mako then explained what weapon I used, and that it should match the wound on Korra's body. Another first, I remember dad shudder, and then start crying uncontrollably. I remember hearing him whisper_

"_It's entirely my fault; I should have seen it coming…"_

_He repeated that over and over like he was a broken radio while Mako silently cried. Mom made no attempt to hide her sadness; she openly let the tears fall. The next few days were awkward to say the least. My parents didn't know what to do with me. I remember crying my heart out at Korra's funeral. Half the world attended the funeral of their beloved Avatar; the other half listened on radio as each person spoke their words of respect for my best friend. In the end, mom and dad didn't do anything about me. I assume they figured that I felt bad about what I did and that is punishment enough. I haven't seen Bolin or Asami in years, they're avoiding me now. Mako stops by every year on Korra's birthday to cry to himself at her memorial. Dad had a stone statue of Korra set up, right where the spinning gates used to be. Mako would sit there for the entire day and disappear sometime at night. The next time I would see him would be on Korra's birthday the next year. Ikki and Meelo lost all enjoyment out of training. They were no longer their happy selves. _

"_It's not as fun without Korra here, daddy!" Meelo yelled. I saw dad choke back a sob and pat his sons back. _

_It's been 16 years since I made the biggest mistake of my life. Sixteen long years of total misery for what I've done. I have devoted my life since then to the study of the Avatar lineage. I have traced the lineage all the way back to the second Avatar. I have yet to find the elusive name of the first. I only do this out of regret though. Because I couldn't care less for the name of the first Avatar, I only care about the name of the previous Avatar. An Avatar who came from the Southern Water Tribe, a selfless person who would have given her life to save mine against Amon, and I repaid her acts of kindness by taking her life. But the worst part is that I can't avoid my past at all. The next Avatar, an Earth Kingdom Avatar is stopping by today to begin training. Dad, Bolin and Mako all promised they would teach the next Avatar their respective elements, so once the new Avatar turned 16 he is to report to Air Temple Island. I can't say I'm excited; the new Avatar will only remind me of what I did. What I did was unforgivable. And I did it because of my first and only crush on a boy. He was a young, brave, and now broken firebender that Korra befriended during her pro-bending days. If only I could take back my choices…If only…_

**The End**

* * *

**Oh god that was tragic! I felt bad even when I was typing it. I don't really know what to wish you, I can't say "I hope that was enjoyable!" like I usually would. You'll have to settle for nothing because I don't know what to "hope" for. I know that Jinora in here was probably OOC, she would never kill Korra, but it was an interesting concept to make at least? Who ever made that headcanon, give yourself a pat on the back. That was quite the idea there! Anyways, good luck and have fun for the rest of your day!**


End file.
